Happier and Freer with you
by the flying sparks
Summary: Tak peduli sekalipun seandainya ia bisa merasakan jam pasir hidupnya kian menipis habis, Charle tak peduli dan tak merasa gentar. Asal ada Kyklo di sana / "Kita terlalu muda untuk pantas mendapatkan semua kesedihan ini. Tetapi, Sayangku, bukankah kita juga terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan ini? Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan juga tidak sekecil usiaku."/ Completed! :')
1. Chapter 1

Saya nyumbang ngeramein fic KykloCharle. **They need more love**! D'X

Shingeki no Kyojin: Before The Fall © Isayama Hajime (Original Works), Suzukae Ryou (Novelization), Shiki Satoshi (Manga)

Warning: Canon, Head-canon, Panjang gila, _chara death,_ lime (implisit), (maybe) OoC (sorry), (miss)typos.

No commercial advantage gained.

Happy reading.

-oOo-

* * *

><p>Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya? Hari penting itu. Malam yang bersejarah itu. Tatkala rembulan menyinari langit yang menghitam. Membuatnya cerah, walau tak berbintang. Ketika ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di ranjang nyamannya karena perasaan gelisah, cemas, dan takut. Tak percaya oleh tindakan Ayah dan Kakaknya yang membiarkan monster pembunuh hidup dalam satu atap dengan mereka. Ngeri oleh memori masa lalu tatkala kedua iris birunya menatap langsung seperti apa musuh alami manusia.<p>

Mengerikan.

Charle juga masih ingat, saat itu lantai terasa dingin saat terpijak oleh kedua kakinya. Sepi terdengar begitu memekakkan tatkala gadis itu melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong _mansion_ yang telah gelap. Ia tidak bersuara—bahkan bernapaspun tanpa sadar ia lakukan dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia lakukan—apa yang akan terjadi akibat perbuatannya ini. Hanya satu hal yang ia tahu: ia merasa takut. Ia begitu merasa takut hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir hal lain selain pergi diam-diam ke ruang bawah tanah dan membunuh monster itu.

Bulu halus dalam tengkuknya berdiri tatkala langkah kakinya membawanya berada di pintu ruangan yang ia tuju. Kedua matanya menajam seakan menunjukkan tekad bulat dan keberanian yang dimiliki oleh gadis belia yang baru menginjak usia 13 tahun sepertinya. Meski demikian, rasa gentar dan terancam itu masih tertunjukkan baik oleh irisnya yang bergetar ataupun detak jantungnya yang terasa menggila.

Ia menelan ludah, sembari tangannya memegang gagang pintu kayu di depannya, lantas mendorongnya.

Cahaya dari lampu api di sepanjang dinding lorong, menyelinap masuk menyinari ruang bawah tanah yang semula tampak gelap total.

Iris birunya menatap tajam, kedua tangannya memegang kuat belati kecil yang ia pegang.

Namun semua itu pupus tatkala bukanlah pantulan sosok raksasa telanjang, tinggi, besar, menakutkan, dan mengancam, yang ada di kedua iris biru cerahnya.

Bukan.

Hanya sosok satu bocah laki-laki yang terduduk berpeluk lutut di sudut ruangan yang gelap, yang balas mengarahkan tatapan dari satu matanya yang tak tertutupi helaian rambut, ke arahnya.

Di saat itu, semua rasa takut dan gemetar yang gadis itu rasakan hilang terganti oleh rasa penasaran dan tidak percaya.

'Inikah…. Yang mereka sebut sebagai anak titan?'

Bagaimana bisa? Karena yang tengah ia lihat hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa, lusuh, bahkan dengan keadaan tangan dan kakinya terantai demikian?

-oOo-

Bocah laki-laki itu mengunyah beberapa makanan itu dengan cepat—hampir terlihat begitu rakus. Roti dan buah ditelannya hanya dalam beberapa kunyahan. Meski demikian, Charle hanya tersenyum kecil memandangnya, sekalipun dalam kehidupannya sebagai putri bangsawan, hampir tidak pernah ia lihat orang memakan tanpa _table manner_, setidaknya tidak tampak demikian kelaparan. Namun itulah—bocah di depannya ini kelaparan. Dan Charle merasakan hatinya sedikit tercubit ketika mengingat bahwa Ayah dan Kakaknya lah yang kemungkinan membuatnya demikian.

"Namamu…." Charle bersuara lirih, tetap memandang bocah itu yang masih sibuk mengunyah roti di tangan kanannya. Satu buah apel ada di genggaman tangan kiri, "…Siapa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, iris gelap itu hanya menatapnya kosong, seakan-akan Charle baru saja mengucapkan kata atau kalimat asing yang tidak pernah didengar olehnya, "Nama…?"

Tanpa melepas pandangan lembutnya, Charle kembali bersuara, "Kau bukan anak titan, 'kan?"

Bocah itu sejenak terdiam dan hanya memandangnya, seakan-akan memikirkan maksud ucapan Charle—hanya menatap dengan pandangan heran dengan kedua irisnya yang menatap polos.

Charle berpikir, bagaimana orang-orang bisa yakin bahwa bocah lugu di depannya ini adalah keturunan raksasa yang kejam itu?

"Kyklo," jawab bocah itu sembari menunduk dan menjilat sisa-sisa roti di tangannya.

Charle tersenyum, lantas menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku Charle. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyklo."

Dan ketika beberapa saat kemudian Kyklo menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil serta mengucapkan kalimat yang sama untuknya, Charle yakin bahwa Kyklo bukanlah anak titan.

Kyklo hanyalah bocah sepertinya—di usia remaja, lugu, yang kebetulan saja terlahir saat dunia dikuasai oleh para raksasa di luar sana.

-oOo-

Entah sejak kapan hal ini menjadi kebiasaan bagi Charle di setiap malam. Setiap hari telah larut, hingga tahap di mana semua pelayannya telah beristirahat, di saat lorong-lorong _mansion_nya tampak sepi, sunyi, dan temaram hanya oleh cahaya dari tabung api, maka gadis itu senantiasa akan menyelinap keluar kamar dan menuju ke arah dapur. Mengambil satu nampan berukuran sedang, lantas dengan begitu diam-diam dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara sedikitpun, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar beberapa roti dan buah yang ada di sana.

Seakan-akan ia bukanlah putri tunggal Dario Inocencio yang bahkan bebas jika ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh persediaan makanan _mansion_ tanpa harus bersikap seperti maling demikian.

Tapi apa daya, semua makanan ini bukan untuknya. Dan entah apa yang akan dikatakan Ayah dan diperbuat oleh Shabi jika mereka tahu untuk siapa semua makanan ini akan dibawa Charle tiap hari memeluk malam.

Segera ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur, dengan diam-diam dan berusaha menyeimbangkan nampan yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Langkahnya cepat, namun hampir tanpa suara, ketika ia berjalan menyusuri lorong. Entah sejak kapan pula ia sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya lantai saat ia melangkah, dan temaramnya cahaya yang meneranginya. Yang jelas, ia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di ruang bawah tanah, lantas membuka pintu di depannya.

Tak mampu ia tahan senyumnya tatkala mendapati iris gelap yang menatapnya dari sudut sana, sembari senyuman kecil tersemat di bibir itu.

"Charle, kau datang."

Melangkah masuk, Charle berbicara lirih, "Tentu, Kyklo. Tentu." Ia menunjukkan nampan yang ia bawa, "Lihat, aku membawa makanan lagi untukmu."

Demikianlah malam itu bergulir—seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Si gadis yang mengendap-endap keluar kamar hanya untuk 'mencuri' beberapa makanan yang ada di dapur _mansion_nya, lantas memasuki ruang bawah tanah yang selalu Ayahnya peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatinya, menatap Kyklo yang dengan nikmat menyantap dan menghabiskan tiap makanan yang ia bawa, berbicara, bercerita, membuat obrolan lirih dan sesekali tawa kecil ketika sekitar mereka bisu oleh sepinya malam.

Charle heran, mengapa ruang bawah tanah yang kotor, gelap, dan menakutkan ini malah mampu membuatnya nyaman dan tenang—bahkan lebih daripada kamarnya sendiri.

-oOo-

Ketika sang Ayah mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa hanya tinggal menunggu hari saat ia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang pemuda bangsawan pilihan Ayahnya, Charle merasa ada sesuatu yang patah di dalam dirinya. Itu bukan yang terburuk. Adalah saat Ayah mengatakan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk menjual Kyklo ke bangsawan lain lah Charle merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

Semua menjadi dingin. Lumpuh. Kaku.

Begitu kuatnya perasaan itu hingga di malam hari, Charle segera menyelinap keluar kamar. Tidak lagi secara mengendap-endap. Tidak lagi dengan cara menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk waspada pada tiap pasang mata yang mungkin masih terjaga. Gadis itu berlari. Menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Mendengarkan bunyi tapakan kedua kakinya yang lebih keras dari biasanya ia keluar di malam hari begini.

Dan saat ia membuka pintu kayu itu dengan napas terengah-engah, saat ia menatap wajah yang balas menatap kehadirannya, saat itu juga kerapuhan yang Charle rasakan ingin menampakkan diri dalam bentuk air mata.

Tapi ia tahan.

Ia hanya melangkah masuk, lantas duduk di dekat remaja yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi temannya dalam menghabiskan malam di ruangan sepi dan kotor ini. Charle duduk, tak peduli lantai kotor ruangan itu menodahi gaun tidurnya yang bersih dan rapi. Duduk sedekat mungkin, sebisa, dan sepantas mungkin, dengan Kyklo. Hanya semata-mata Charle ingin mendapatkan ketenangan dan rasa nyaman yang selalu ia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

Dan malam ini, Charle begitu merasa membutuhkannya.

Ia duduk, lantas membungkuk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekuk dan ia peluk.

Hanya kesunyian yang sejenak meliputi mereka berdua. Tidak seperti biasanya—dimana malam-malam seperti ini dihabiskan dengan bercerita, dan sesekali tertawa. Suasana sekarang terasa begitu kaku, begitu muram—hingga Kyklo otomatis menyadarinya begitu menatap Charle datang dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ada hal buruk yang mengejarnya dari arah belakang. Namun pemuda itu hanya diam, dan menunggu sang gadis untuk memecah keheningan yang tengah mereka rasakan.

Dan Charle memang melakukannya. Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dari kedua lututnya. Kyklo melengkungkan bibir ke bawah ketika kedua matanya mendapati ekspresi sendu dan sedih di wajah yang ia pikir, hanya mampu menunjukkan tawa dan bahagia.

"Ayah akan menjualmu," bisik Charle lirih tanpa memandang Kyklo—seakan gadis itu berbicara pada esensi tak kasat mata di depannya, "Kau akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Kyklo terdiam sejenak, lantas membuka mulut, "….Aku akan keluar?"

Kepala berhelai pirang emas itu menangguk, "Aku akan membantu menyiapkan bekal untukmu. Pakaian dan sedikit uang."

Suasana hening sejenak tanpa adanya respon dari Kyklo. Pemuda itu hanya diam memandang gadis di depannya, sedangkan Charle tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai di dekat kakinya. Ekspresi sendu itu tak kunjung hilang, maka semakin terasa dan tampak.

"Aku…" Charle meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya, "Juga akan keluar dari rumah ini," begitu kentara nada kecewa dan terluka itu hingga Kyklo merasa begitu penasaran apa yang mampu mengambil suara yang biasanya selalu terdengar ceria itu.

"Aku akan segera dinikahkan."

"Ah."

Terdengar masuk akal: itukah alasan yang membuat gadis itu malam ini tampak begitu berbeda? Tampak begitu terluka? Begitu bingung, rapuh, dan terlihat hampir putus asa?

Kyklo mengalihkan pandang.

"Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolak."

Charle tidak bisa menahan rasa getir yang ia tampakkan dalam suaranya, "Itu tidak mungkin! Sudah tidak ada lagi takdir bagiku selain ini, Kyklo!"

Kyklo kembali menoleh. Sebuah senyum kecil ada di bibirnya. Charle hanya menatap—menatap wajah itu dari jarak dekat. Menatap senyum itu—senyum yang membuatnya senantiasa merasa heran: bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tersenyum demikian indah dan mudah di saat hidupnya diperlakukan seperti binatang atau sampah oleh sesama manusia demikian?

Charle iri—hidupnya hampir penuh kesempurnaan, namun bahkan saat ia tersenyum, ia masih bisa merasakan kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku, Charle," bisik Kyklo tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. Kedua matanya memandang lurus ke sepasang biru langit yang ada di depannya, "Ikutlah denganku dan kita kabur dari sini."

Awalnya Charle hanya terdiam dan menatap. Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kedua telinganya tidak membodohi dirinya sendiri. Namun senyuman Kyklo yang masih terpasang, membuatnya tersadar.

Mungkin adalah rasa putus asa yang ia rasakan pada takdir dan dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin adalah benar bahwa tanpa sadar ia tidak ingin kehilangan dan berpisah dari pemuda di depannya, yang jelas, ketika Kyklo mengulurkan tangan, Charle menyambutnya.

"Serahkan semua padaku, Charle."

Charle tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mempercayai dan berpasrah kepadanya.

-oOo-

Wanita paruh baya dengan badan gemuk itu membuka pintu di depannya—atau lebih tepatnya, di depan mereka. Ketika pintu itu dibuka, Charle tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa ruangan itu tidak luas, bahkan bisa dibilang sempit, dan juga hampir kosong, jika bukan karena satu almari, satu meja dan satu kursi, juga satu ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan—

Tunggu!

Panik otomatis merambah perasaannya, berikut dengan rona merah padam yang ada di wajah putihnya yang kecil, "Ma-maaf… apa tidak ada—" ia tidak berani melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya, "—ranjang tambahan untuk kami?"

Bodoh sekali, pikir Charle untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukannya berkomentar tentang hal lain, malah itulah yang pertama kali ia ucapkan begitu memasuki ruangan yang mulai saat ini, akan menjadi tempatnya berteduh bersama dengan Kyklo.

"Ah, tentu," wanita itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit, "Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa menyediakan satu kamar untuk kalian saja."

Charle mengangguk singkat dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dengan lirih. Namun tetap saja, detakan jantungnya masih berpacu cepat.

Beberapa saat wanita pemilik penginapan itu masih ada di sana dan bersama mereka. Menerangkan dan berbicara mengenai beberapa hal. Ia wanita yang baik dan ramah, Charle pikir. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau memberikan pertolongan bagi orang asing pelarian seperti mereka? Terlebih-lebih dua remaja yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya. Sekalipun kamar ini tidak seluas kamarnya di _mansion_nya dahulu—di _mansion _yang mungkin saat ini telah menjadi sekedar bangunan usang dan berdebu—namun Charle tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu meminta ijin keluar untuk kembali mengurus usahanya—sebuah tempat makan kecil yang ada di lantai satu di atap yang sama dengan kamar mereka. Dan ketika pintu itu kembali tertutup di balik punggung wanita itu, suasana menghening.

Charle baru sadar, keadaan apa yang tengah dan akan dijalani olehnya.

Berada dalam satu ruangan sempit bersama dengan seorang pemuda dan berbagi kamar.

Kyklo adalah temannya—ia cukup tahu itu. Kyklo adalah pemuda yang baik—ia, lebih dari siapapun, juga tahu hal itu. Namun tetap saja, kehidupannya sebagai putri bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan dan terhormat, segera membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dengan hal yang menurutnya kurang sopan dan tidak pantas seperti ini. Namun ia tahu, tidak ada cara lain—uang yang mereka miliki tidak banyak untuk menyewa dua kamar. Semenjak tragedi berdarah keluarga Inocencio sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Charle tahu, tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang pelarian seperti dirinya dan Kyklo.

Peristiwa yang tak hanya merenggut mata kanan Kyklo, namun juga nyawa Ayah Charle.

"Apa kau suka dengan kamar ini, Charle?"

Suara lirih dan wajar Kyklo bagaikan ledakan meriam di telinganya yang sejenak beradaptasi dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Ia sedikit terlonjak, lantas menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

Ia hanya harap Kyklo tidak terlalu memikirkan panas di wajahnya dan tidak mendengar detakan jantungnya yang terasa lebih keras dari apapun juga.

"Iya," Charle mengangguk, "Kyklo sendiri? Apa suka?"

Senyum itu ada di bibir si pemuda, "Tentu—kita juga tidak punya pilihan, 'kan?" pemuda itu mengalihkan pandang, mengarahkannya pada satu ranjang yang ada di dekat kaki mereka. Ekspresinya tampak tersesat, "Charle," ia kembali menoleh ke arah Charle. Ekspresi heran ada di wajahnya dan tatapan lugu itu tersirat di satu matanya yang tidak terluka, "Memangnya kenapa jika kita tidur satu ranjang? Apa tidak akan muat?"

Seakan jantungnya hanya bekerja untuk mengalirkan darah ke wajahnya, muka Charle memerah parah.

Kyklo terlalu lugu dan banyak hal yang masih belum dimengerti olehnya di dunia ini—Charle, lebih dari semua orang, juga menyadari dan mengetahuinya.

-oOo-

Membasuh peluh yang berkumpul di wajahnya, Charle menghela napas lega. Ia menatap ke arah piring, gelas, dan seluruh perabotan yang baru saja dicucinya. Tampak bersih dan terkeringkan, sebelum nanti ia harus menatanya kembali ke rak.

Apa daya. Ibu pemilik penginapan sudah sangat baik hati padanya, dan Kyklo. Membantu pekerjaan Ibu tersebut menurut Charle hanya mampu sedikit membalas jasa Beliau. Tak peduli peluh keringat di wajah cantiknya, tak peduli kulitnya yang semula mulus mulai sedikit kasar karena pekerjaan yang selama ini ia pasrahkan pada pelayan _mansion_nya.

"Charle."

Suara yang terdengar familiar itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Kepala bersurai pirang tergerai itu menoleh. Dan di balik beberapa helai yang menutupi kedua matanya, ia bisa melihat Kyklo berdiri di depannya.

"Kyklo," seperti biasa, gadis itu menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu dengan senyuman, "Tumben sudah pulang sekarang?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Aku diijinkan pulang cepat."

Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka, apa daya, mereka memerlukan uang. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa dikerjakan oleh remaja seperti mereka untuk memperoleh uang. Namun Kyklo sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya berhasil bekerja untuk mengurus kuda dan beberapa ekor sapi dari seorang bangsawan. Charle sempat ingin turut mencari kerja—semata-mata agar Kyklo tidak usah bekerja terlalu keras. Namun pemuda itu bersihkeras menolak, meyakinkan bahwa ia sendiri bisa mencukupi kebutuhan mereka berdua.

"Baguslah. Cepat mandi, aku dan Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam," Charle berujar.

Kyklo mengangguk, namun tidak beranjak. Pemuda itu tampak terdiam sejenak, seolah ragu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Napas Charle otomatis berhenti saat kelima jemari itu menyentuh dan menyibak beberapa helai pirang yang terjatuh tak rapi di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras juga, hingga rambutmu berantakan begini," beberapa detik jemari itu masih menyentuh kepalanya, sebelum Kyklo menarik kembali tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Sebagai ganti, sebuah senyum terukir, sembari tangan kanannya merogoh saku jaketnya, dan menyodorkan benda itu ke hadapan gadis di depannya.

Adalah satu utas pita berwarna merah yang tergeletak di telapak tangan berwarna sedikit gelap itu.

"Aku membelinya tadi sore," Kyklo melebarnya senyumnya, "Pakai, ya."

-oOo-

"Aku ingin melihat dunia luar. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa titan itu, dan memastikan bahwa aku bukan salah satu dari mereka."

Pandangan mata kiri itu tampak merenung, dengan kepala menengadah menatap tembok raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di depan mereka. Tinggi—bagai sangkar maha kokoh yang tak hanya melindungi mereka dari bahaya, namun juga mengurung dan memaksa mereka dan manusia lain untuk menghabiskan hidupnya hanya dalam wilayah yang diitarinya.

Mendengarnya, Charle hanya menunduk. Sudah berkali-kali ia mendengar kalimat yang sama. Sudah sering pula ia mendapati ekspresi tekad dan niat kuat yang tak berbeda.

Tapi tetap saja, rasa sedih dan takut itu tetap menyelinap tanpa mampu ia cegah.

"Tapi…," ujarnya mencicit lirih, hampir tak terdengar oleh sorak sorai festival yang tengah berlangsung di antara mereka, "Kyklo bukan titan. Kyklo adalah manusia."

Itu kenyataannya. Charle yakin, apa yang diucapkannya adalah kenyataan.

Gadis itu terus menunduk dan berekspresi sendu, tanpa menyadari kepala berhelai gelap itu sedikit menoleh padanya.

Senyum dan pandangan hangat itu kembali tertujukan, hanya untuk dirinya.

-oOo-

Senyum lebar terkembang di bibir Charle dan ia melangkah riang menuju ke arah kamarnya. Ibu pemilik penginapan baru saja mengajarinya membuat satu masakan—sebuah kue ringan. Beberapa jam dihabiskannya dengan mempraktekkan ajaran si Ibu, dan setelah semua selesai, Ibu tersebut mengatakan bahwa usaha Charle cukup memuaskan dan rasanya enak.

Dan saat ini, di kepala gadis itu hanyalah pemikiran mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan Kyklo jika nanti pemuda itu mencicipi kue yang ia buat. Terlebih-lebih Kyklo sangat suka sekali makan. Namun Charle harus menunggu, karena pemuda itu masih belum pulang dari bekerja. Dan sekarang gadis itu ingin bersiap-siap untuk mandi sore—

Ia membuka pintu kamar.

—senyum lebarnya luntur, terganti dengan kedua matanya yang otomatis membelalak tatkala melihat apa yang ada di kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya, siapa melakukan apa di kamarnya.

Kyklo yang tengah berdiri hanya dengan memakai celana selutut. Hanya itu. Karena bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka, dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang kemeja yang sepertinya baru saja ia lepas. Dan satu mata gelap yang juga menatap terkejut ke arah Charle yang berdiri terpaku.

Sontak saja, wajah putih Charle tampak merah padam seakan-akan aliran darahnya berputar-putar hanya di sana.

"K-K-Kyklo—M-maaf!"

BLAM.

Segera ia berbalik melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar, tanpa sengaja sedikit membanting pintu kayu tersebut.

Charle masih membelalak. Wajah masih memerah. Debar jantungnya masih terasa menggila dan menggedor tulang rusuknya.

Dan hati yang masih sibuk berteriak pada pada otaknya untuk berhenti memikirkan dan mengingat kulit coklat yang tampak sedikit atletis itu tampak berpeluh keringat.

-oOo-

Memandang keluar jendela kamar, Charle berpikir, sudah berapa lama ia sejak terakhir ia merenung memandang ke jendela dan memikirkan seluruh aspek dalam kehidupannya. Sudah berapa lama telinganya tidak mendengar sepi yang terasa bagai meriam yang meledak di kedua telinganya. Sudah berapa lama harinya tampak tidak terlihat dan terasa begitu kelabu. Dan sudah berapa lama perasaan kosong dan dingin ini begitu ia rasakan di hatinya.

Semuanya berputar-putar di pikirannya. Ayahnya yang meninggal. Shabi, sang Kakak, yang hingga kini tak ia ketahui dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Hidupnya yang seakan terjungkir dari kemewahan menjadi penuh kerja keras dan perjuangan. Juga Kyklo…

Pemuda terakhir kali di lihatnya adalah beberapa yang lalu. Pemuda yang terakhir kali ia lihat memancarkan ekspresi tegas, namun lembut. Satu mata yang terakhir ia lihat berpancar penuh tekad yang bulat. Tubuh yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. Dan sebuah janji, "Aku akan pulang siang nanti."

Janji yang ternyata, tidak mampu ia tepati karena perasaan sepi dan kosong ini masih Charle rasakan di hatinya kini. Perasaan takut. Cemas. Gelisah. Hingga tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memikirkan dan berdoa untuknya, baik saat Charle terlelap atau terjaga.

Gadis itu menurunkan alisnya dan memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar kaca jendelanya. Ia tatap jalanan yang penuh hilir mudik manusia yang berlalu lalang di hari pagi yang cerah.

Namun Kyklo tidak ada di sana.

Pemuda itu berada di luar lindungan tembok, bertemu dan menghadapi para raksasa. Menantang bahaya. Berada di lingkungan yang mana mautlah yang berkuasa.

Kyklo tidak ada di jalan yang tengah ia tatap sekarang.

-oOo-

Saat kedua matanya menatap sosok berhelai pendek yang tengah melangkah beberapa jauh darinya itulah, ada yang meledak di dalam perasaan Charle. Terkejut, takut, cemas, dan tidak percaya. Sejenak, ia sempat menanyakan apakah dirinya masih waras dan tidak lagi mengimajinasikan hal yang tidak ada. Namun debaran di dalam dadanya begitu kuat. Perasaannya begitu membuncah. Hingga akhirnya ia berteriak, "Kyklo!"

Saat orang yang ditatapnya itu menoleh, Charle merasakan ada udara segar yang dirasakan oleh dadanya yang selama ini terasa menyempit dan berat oleh rasa cemas dan takut.

Itu Kyklo. Dan ini kenyataan—bukan imajinasinya semata.

Tak bisa ia cegah kedua kakinya untuk segera melangkah. Berlari. Seakan-akan kedua kakinya memiliki pemikiran sendiri dan menghendaki agar saat itu juga ia berada di dekat pemuda itu. Segera. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, harus segera dekat dengannya.

Dan ia tubruk tubuh itu, yang mana kedua lengan Kyklo secara refleks melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Cha-Charle…."

Betapa ia merindukan suara yang sudah sehari penuh tidak ia didengarnya. Ajaib sekali, karena hanya satu hari saja pemuda itu pergi, namun rasa rindu ini begitu membuncah seakan sudah terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Aku senang…," bisik Charle. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya ia menangis di saat hatinya merasa bahagia, "Aku senang kau selamat dan baik-baik saja."

Charle bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Gadis itu bisa mendengar detak jantung di balik dada yang ia sandarkan kepalanya. Telinganya mampu mendengar suara itu.

Kyklo baik-baik saja dan telah pulang.

-oOo-

"Lantas apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berlari. Beberapa anggota Survey Cops tewas."

"….."

"….."

"Apa titan itu besar?"

"Hm. Besar sekali. Jauh lebih besar dari semua makhluk yang pernah kita tahu."

"Pasti menakutkan."

"Sangat."

"Tapi Kyklo selamat dan sekarang ada di sini. Itu sudah cukup."

Tak ada jawaban. Kesunyian menggantung di kamar sempit di malam gulita. Terdengar sepi senyap, bahkan suara luar tidak terdengar pula. Charle menatap kelambu yang ada di depannya. Kelambu tipis yang menjadi pemisah antara tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur Kyklo. Bisa ia lihat pemuda itu berbaring, menghadap ke arah kelambu—ke arahnya. Namun Charle tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ada di sana, karena kelambu itu membuat semuanya tampak samar belaka.

Sudah terlanjur Charle menganggap bahwa pemuda itu tertidur, dan gadis itu sendiri turut memejamkan mata. Hingga suara Kyklo kembali terdengar, membuat Charle kembali membuka mata.

"Lebih baikkah seperti ini? Aku hidup. Tetapi…," pemuda itu memberi jeda, "Sebagian besar anggota Survey Cops sudah tidak lagi."

Suara itu terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

"Mereka—manusia—terbunuh dengan begitu sadis seperti hewan di hadapan makhluk itu," jeda kembali, lantas getaran itu kembali terdengar jelas, "Dan aku hidup dan bisa melarikan diri."

Pandangan Charle menyendu. Sekalipun ia tidak tahu dan tidak merasakan sendiri apapun yang pemuda itu alami dan ceritakan, namun yang pasti, perasaan Kyklo tersampaikan. Mungkin Charle tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan itu, namun yang jelas, nada rapuh Kyklo… getaran dalam suaranya… rasa gentar dan menyesal yang tersirat dalam ucapannya…

Charle tidak menyukainya karena semua itu membuat perasaannya turut terluka.

Satu tangannya terulur, menerobos celah antara tirai yang memisahkan mereka. Dan ia sentuh lantas ia genggam telapak yang terkulai pasrah.

Telapak yang ia baru tahu, tengah bergetar halus oleh perasaan apapun yang membuncah kuat di hati pemuda itu.

"Tapi kau juga menyelamatkan beberapa dari mereka," bisik Charle, mempererat pegangan tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia tahan isak yang ingin keluar seiring dengan rapuhnya perasaan pemuda yang sama, "Mereka tidak mati sia-sia. Dan kau bertahan juga dengan cara yang tidak sia-sia."

Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau menghilang.

Namun Charle memilih untuk tetap terdiam dan memejamkan mata.

Kyklo tidak merespon, dan malam harus mereka akhiri dengan kesunyian berbagi kehangatan dan ketenangan melalui genggaman tangan.

-oOo-

Saat suatu sore hari, mereka berada di pekarangan penginapan yang tertumbuhi semak mawar dan anyelir berwarna merah dan putih. Berdiri di antara semak, di bawah langit yang berwarna jingga khas musim panas. Yang satu memegang penyiram bunga, yang satu memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Yang satu tersenyum sembari memandang bunga dan menyiramnya, yang satu justru memfokuskan perhatiannya pada wajah yang lainnya. Yang satu bercerita lirih mengenai sesuatu, sedangkan yang lain tampak tidak mendengarnya dan hanya berpikir mengenai wajah putih yang tertempa sinar kemerahan sang surya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyklo tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

Saat mereka terduduk di tepi semak bunga, di atas rumput hijau dan halus, pandangan itu sesekali masih mencuri lihat ke arah wajah kecil yang terbingkai surai berwarna pirang cerah.

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran," ucap Charle lirih, sembari masih menyalangkan kedua matanya ke arah horizon bersemburat warna jingga di atas sana.

"Hm?"

"Kau… pelatihan… dan—" Charle tersenyum tipis, "Survey Cops. Aku mendukungmu, Kyklo."

Namun bibir Kyklo justru melengkung ke bawah, "Charle, kau bohong."

Sang gadis menoleh dan tampak terkejut. Kyklo melanjutkan, "Aku tahu. Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Charle."

"Kyklo—"

"Tapi aku akan memang akan tetap ikut pelatihan," Kyklo mengalihkan pandang ke arah semak di depan mereka. Kelopak bunga-bunga di sana tampak berkilau oleh air siraman yang memantulkan sinar sang surya, "Banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui—terlepas kau setuju atau tidak."

Kepala itu menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup oleh helaian pirang yang jatuh menjuntai di sisi wajahnya.

"Tapi," Kyklo menoleh dan kembali tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup. Aku akan tetap pulang kemari dan menemuimu, terlepas kau setuju atau tidak."

Charle mengangkat kepalanya, dan kedua matanya tampak sedikit melebar menatap iris gelap yang ada di depannya.

"Kau akan terus bersamaku, terlepas kau setuju atau tidak."

Satu tangan Kyklo terjulur, untuk kemudian menyentuh helaian yang terjatuh di sisi kiri wajah gadis yang sudah dua tahun lebih dikenalnya. Gadis yang sudah mengajarkan begitu banyak hal padanya. Gadis yang mana ia habiskan sebagian besar harinya bersama.

Ia sibak helai pirang itu ke belakang kepala sang gadis, dan mendapati bahwa wajah Charle perlahan-lahan tampak memerah dan Kyklo perlahan memajukan kepala.

Dan kumpulan bunga mawar dan anyelir menjadi saksi bisu ketika dua bibir itu bertemu dan mengecup lembut di bawah naungan langit jingga.

-oOo-

"Charle! Charle!"

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Charle yang tengah terduduk di depan kaca dan merapihkan helai rambutnya, segera tersentak dan berdiri. Rasa cemas segera menyergapnya dan ia melangkah. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar, rasa cemas itu berubah menjadi terkejut dan heran tatkala tubuhnya segera tertarik untuk kemudian dua lengan melingkari sekeliling tubuhnya.

Charle membeku dan tertegun.

"Kyklo?" bisiknya ragu. Kedua matanya melirik, menatap ke arah sisi leher dari pemuda yang memeluknya—melingkarkan sebelah lengannya yang lebih besar dan kuat, ke sekeliling tubuh Charle yang lebih kurus, sedangkan tangan yang lain menekan lembut kepala Charle untuk bersandar di sekitar pundaknya.

Senyum lebar itu terkembang di bibir Kyklo. Satu iris gelapnya berbinar. Tampak begitu bahagia, hingga tidak menyadari bagaimana meronanya wajah dari gadis yang tengah ia dekap erat di kedua lengannya.

"Dengar, aku mulai hari ini sudah resmi menjadi anggota Survey Cops," bisiknya terdengar bangga, "Aku sekarang adalah seorang prajurit!"

Sorot terkejut Charle perlahan meluntur.

"Aku akhirnya bisa membuktikan bahwa aku manusia—kelompok dan bagian, bukan musuh dari manusia."

Pandangan Charle menyendu dan ia menatap ke arah lantai di belakang punggung Kyklo. Ini kabar baik, tentu Charle tahu. Setidaknya bagi Kyklo. Kyklo yang berambisi besar. Kyklo yang memiliki tujuan tertentu. Membuktikan esensi eksistensinya yang selama ini dipandang keliru. Sebuah cita-cita yang akhirnya mulai dapat terwujud, tak peduli betapa sering Charle mencegahnya di awal dahulu.

Tapi bagi Charle, berita yang disampaikan oleh Kyklo tersebut justru bagaikan vonis terjadinya nyata mimpi buruk yang selalu ia alami sejak pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti pelatihan dahulu.

"Kerja bagus, Kyklo," Charle memejamkan mata, dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata terjatuh dari sebelah kelopaknya, "Kerja bagus."

Apa daya, Kyklo tampak dan terdengar bahagia. Tak peduli seberapa buruk semua ini terasa, jika pemuda itu justru merasa hatinya tengah berbunga, maka Charle memilih untuk diam saja.

Percaya padanya. Percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

-oOo-

Beberapa minggu setelah resminya Kyklo menjadi anggota Survey Cops, pemuda itu mengajak Charle untuk pindah tempat tinggal. Menjadi anggota Survey Cops sudah cukup bagi Kyklo untuk menyewa penginapan yang lebih besar dan layak untuk Charle—dan Kyklo sendiri jika sewaktu-waktu ia libur tugas dan pulang menemui gadis itu.

Namun meskipun penginapan baru mereka lebih nyaman, lebih luas, lebih lengkap pula, namun masih hanya terdiri dari satu kamar meski lebih luas dari kamar mereka sebelumnya.

Dan hanya satu ranjang.

"Aku akan memasang tirai kita," ujar Kyklo cepat dengan sedikit terbata, lantas berbalik untuk mengambil benda yang dimaksudkan di salah satu kotak bekakas pindahan mereka.

Dan Charle hanya tersenyum tipis, meski dengan wajah yang merona.

-oOo-

Terduduk di bangku panjang berdua di depan kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan malam yang kelabu tanpa bintang atau bulan. Sebagai gantinya, butiran kecil seringan kapas terayun oleh angin di luar sana sebagai tanda bahwa musim dingin telah menyapa. Api perapian hampir menghabiskan seluruh kayu bakar di perapian sana—bekerja untuk menghangatkan dua manusia yang berdiam diri di ruangan tersebut.

Charle menautkan jemarinya dengan kelima jemari kanan dari pemuda yang terduduk di sampingnya. Jemari dengan kulit yang lebih gelap dari kulitnya yang tampak pucat. Tampak lebih besar dari miliknya yang lebih ramping. Bahu tempat kepalanya bersandar pun terasa lebih lebar dan kuat—namun Charle merasa nyaman. Jika dipikir, memang Kyklo sudah banyak berubah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu Charle mengenalnya. Baik dalam hal yang tampak atau tidak. Seiring dengan banyaknya pula perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidup mereka berdua.

Kyklo membalas tautan jemarinya. Ia remas dengan lembut, dan Charle merasakan perasaan hangat yang tak akan bisa diberikan oleh api perapian yang sudah hampir padam.

"Jadi, besok adalah ekspedisi pertamamu keluar dinding?"

Kyklo menunduk menatapnya, namun pandangan Charle masih terfokus pada tautan jemari mereka yang rapat, "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Charle."

Charle tersenyum kecil, lantas menggeleng. Membuat Kyklo merasa sedikit tergelitik oleh beberapa helai pirang itu yang bergesekan dengan sisi lehernya.

"Untuk apa? Kau kuat, Aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Lengkungan yang sama ada di bibir Kyklo, "Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku."

"Kau membuatku mempercayaimu, baik aku setuju atau tidak," ucap Charle lirih. Jempolnya membuat gerakan memutar kecil di buku-buku jemari pemuda itu, "Kau selamat, dan kau akan terus hidup menemaniku. Tidakkah itu janjimu, Kyklo?"

Senyuman Kyklo sedikit luntur. Pandangannya bersorot sendu, "Charle," dengan lembut dan perlahan, ia memegang sisi kepala gadis itu dan mengarahkannya untuk sedikit mendongak ke arah wajahnya.

Biru cerah berada dalam satu pandangan dekat dengan iris coklat gelap.

"Aku akan pulang—aku yakin dan aku tahu," bisik Kyklo menatap dalam-dalam dua bola yang menatapnya tersebut, "Nanti saat pasukan Survey kembali, datanglah menyambutku. Akan kuberitahu sesuatu padamu."

Raut bingung itu terlihat jelas di wajah cantik itu, "Ada apa?"

Kyklo justru tersenyum, lantas mengecup puncak kepala dari gadis yang masih separuh bersandar di pundaknya itu, "Akan kuberitahu nanti."

-oOo-

Dan Charle menepati janjinya.

Di hari kembalinya ekspedisi keluar dinding yang dilakukan oleh Survey Cops, Charle bangun dengan berbagai perasaan yang menyergap di hatinya. Antusias, penasaran, cemas, bahagia, juga rasa takut—meskipun ia berusaha menepisnya dengan berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyklo baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi akan kembali ke dalam dinding. Sebentar lagi Charle akan melihatnya lagi. Dan sebentar lagi, ia bisa kembali membawa pemuda itu ke rengkungan kedua lengannya.

Oleh sebab itu, gadis itu memakai pakaian terbaiknya. Menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan memakai pita merah yang diberikan oleh Kyklo setahun lalu. Berkali-kali ia bercermin, meyakinkan diri bahwa ia sudah tampil lebih baik daripada biasanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian bersama dengan puluhan manusia lain, ia berdiri di tepi jalan.

Saat lonceng kebebasan berbunyi nyaring, perasaan berdebar itu sangat terasa—jauh lebih kuat hingga tanpa sadar Charle menggenggam kain bagian depan dari gaun yang dikenakannya.

Kyklo. Kyklo. Kyklo. Nama yang terucapkan bagai mantera di hatinya, bersama dengan pandangan matanya yang menatap penuh harap ke arah gerbang yang perlahan terbuka.

Dan berangsur-angsur, pasukan Survey Cops tampak, perlahan melewati jalan sempit yang mana berdiri puluhan masyarakat di kedua sisinya. Ada yang berkuda, ada yang berjalan kaki, ada yang terbaring di gerobak. Bunyi tapakan kuda dan roda gerobak terdengar nyaring, mengiringi suara kemeriahan dan bisik-bisik dari para manusia yang menyambut para pahlawan itu.

Namun hanya satu hal yang diperhatikan Charle: ekspresi para anggota Survey Cops tampak begitu muram.

Debaran di jantungnya semakin menggila saat mendapati bahwa jumlah mereka jauh lebih sedikit daripada saat berangkat. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahinya saat ia menatap beberapa prajurit yang terluka, bahkan kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya menyempit tatkala mendapati bercak darah ada di seragam hampir semuanya. Dan…

Napasnya seakan tercabut saat mendapati satu gerobak yang penuh oleh tumpukan tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan terbungkur kain berwarna putih.

"Kyklo," tanpa sadar ia menggumam.

Kini hanya rasa takut yang ia rasakan. Semua pikiran buruk yang selama ini ia tahan, akhirnya menyerbunya saat itu dalam satu hentakan kuat. Matanya tetap terpaku pada tumpukan mayat itu—dan otaknya segera merangkai asumsi terburuk yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Ia tidak mau beranggapan bahwa di antara mayat itu… di antara tubuh kaku dan tak bernyawa itu…

"Kyklo—"

"Charle."

Charle menolehkan kepala, dan di kedua iris birunya terpantullah bayangan dari pemuda yang menjadi fokus pikiran dan perasaan cemas dan takutnya.

Kyklo, terduduk di atas kuda yang ia tunggangi dan menundukkan kepala ke arahnya. Senyuman lebar ada di bibirnya, hingga membuat iris itu tersembunyikan oleh kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

"Kyklo…," bergetar suara Charle saat menyebut namanya. Mendongak kepalanya untuk menatap wajahnya. Bergetar irisnya tatkala menatap senyuman itu. Bergetar pula perasaannya yang tengah meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah nyata dan pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Kyklo baik-baik saja.

"Aku pulang, Charle."

-oOo-

Beberapa saat hanya dihabiskan oleh keduanya menikmati pemandangan sore di atas kuda yang berwarna coklat tua itu. Charle yang terduduk menyamping di depan, sedangkan Kyklo terduduk di belakang dengan kedua tangan yang memegang tali kendali dan membuat hewan itu berjalan pelan. Sepanjang waktu, Charle tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sebuah perasaan lega dan nyaman begitu membuncah hingga ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain tersenyum. Kyklo kembali. Kyklo kembali ke dekatnya, ke pelukannya, berada di sampingnya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selain obrolan ringan. Kyklo tidak membicarakan mengenai ekspedisi, titan, Survey Cops, dan hal kelam lainnya. Pun dengan Charle, yang sejujurnya juga ingin menghindari obrolan yang sama. Hanya menanyakan apa kabar dan mengomentari hal-hal sepele yang lainnya.

Charle merasa nyaman—sangat nyaman ketika kedua lengan itu terasa memeluknya sepanjang mereka berkuda. Seakan ingin melindunginya dari bahaya apapun—lebih aman dari yang bisa dilakukan oleh ketiga dinding perlindungan umat manusia.

Saa matahari hampir tenggelam dan menjadikan keadaan sekitar berwarna jingga itulah, Kyklo menarik tali kendali dan membuat hewan itu berhenti. Charle menatap ke arah depan ketika menyadari di mana mereka berada. Tepi sebuah bukit yang menjulang—menjadikan ia bisa melihat hamparan pemukiman dan pemandangan lain yang ada di depan sana. Kesemuanya tampak lebih kecil dari seharusnya, tampak berwarna jingga keemasan oleh sinar sang surya yang hampir terbenam. Matahari tampak berwarna kemerahan, ada di batas horizon nun jauh di depan sana. Menyiratkan semburat cahaya yang menjadikan langit berwarna kemerahan dengan serabut abu-abu tipis dari sang awan.

Indah sekali.

"Aku baru tahu tempat ini saat latihan persiapan ekspedisi, beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Kyklo yang berdiri di samping Charle yang masih terduduk di atas kuda. Pemuda itu juga memandang ke arah hamparan di depan sana, "Dan… saat melihat semua ini, aku langsung berpikir untuk membaginya denganmu."

Charle menoleh, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, ekspresi tenang dan damai itu bisa ia lihat di wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ia kenal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang telah ia bagi banyak hal dengannya. Pemuda yang juga membagi banyak hal kepadanya.

Pemuda yang ia cintai—untuk pertama dan mungkin, terakhir kalinya.

Charle tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat pemikiran yang menghangatkan perasaannya tersebut.

"Nah…," Kyklo berdeham dan sedikit menunduk, "Kau ingat, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu saat aku pulang dari ekspedisi?"

"Ah ya," Charle mengangguk setelah beberapa saat, "Apa ada sesuatu, Kyklo?"

"Mm," pemuda itu menggumam. Tiba-tiba rona merah yang sangat jarang terlihat itu, tersemburat begitu saja di wajah hingga kedua telinganya. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya, dan menghela napas.

Melihat Kyklo yang tampak gugup dan gelisah demikian mau tak mau membuat Charle penasaran dan cemas akan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di depannya.

Namun bukanlah hal buruk, ternyata. Bukan sama sekali—karena Kyklo, setelah menghela napas, berbicara, "Nah, Charle," pemuda itu menoleh, lantas tersenyum pada gadis yang masih berada di punggung kuda di sampingnya, "Aku tidak pandai berucap yang menyentuh tapi—menikahlah denganku."

Charle tertegun.

Kyklo mengalihkan pandang, semburat merah itu tampak makin jelas di wajahnya, "Jangan tatap aku demikian. Aku serius," pemuda itu menelan ludah, "Menikahlah denganku, Charle."

Di saat itu juga, Charle yakin bahwa dirinya tidak salah dengar. Yakin bahwa kedua telinganya tidak tengah membuat ilusi buaian yang memabukkan namun juga kejam. Yakin bahwa Kyklo mengatakan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Pemuda itu mengatakan langsung di depannya—dari mulut pemuda itu sendiri.

Haru menyeruak di dada. Bahagia merasuk hingga ke sukma. Hangat menyebar di tiap desiran darah. Rasanya, Charle sudah berada di puncak dunia dan menggenggam apapun yang pernah ia harap dalam hidupnya.

Karenanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil, bersama satu tetes air mata yang terjatuh, ia mengangguk dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyklo."

Kyklo menoleh, tampak terkejut, untuk kemudian turut melengkungkan bahagia kedua bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan denganmu tidak pernah dan tak akan pernah kurasakan dengan gadis yang lainnya."

Pemuda itu mendongak dengan tangan yang meraih sebelah lengan Charle dan menarik gadis itu agar sedikit membungkukkan badan. Memejamkan mata mereka, mendekatkan kepala, hingga kecupan lembut dan hangat itu terjadi dengan latar mentari terbenam dan langit berwarna jingga.

**-onto the next chap-**

* * *

><p>AN: Awalnya pengen dijadiin oneshot, tetapi saya tahu panjangnya bakal jadi kebangetan. Jadi, saya pisah jadi two-shot. Silahkan lompat chapter jika masih berkenan :3


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin: Before The Fall © Isayama Hajime (Original Works), Suzukae Ryou (Novelization), Shiki Satoshi (Manga)

Warning: Canon, Head-canon, Panjang gila, _chara death,_ lime (implisit), (maybe) OoC (sorry), (miss)typos.

No commercial advantage gained.

Happy reading.

-oOo-

* * *

><p>Tidak banyak yang datang di hari itu. Hanya beberapa yang tampak, yang mana sebagian besar adalah anggota pasukan Survey Cops. Hal ini karena memang Charle tidak menginginkan banyak orang yang datang—hanya yang terdekat saja—bukankah itu esensi dari hari bahagia yang tengah terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupnya?<p>

Ya. Dia menikah. Di usianya yang baru menginjak pertengahan 16 tahun, ia akan segera menyandang Munsell sebagai nama belakang dirinya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Pancaran bahagia tertunjukkan baik oleh kedua bola birunya yang cerah. Dalam tiap desiran darahnya yang ada hanyalah eurofia. Dan di setiap tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari dan tunjukkan untuk Kyklo terdapat cinta.

Tak ada ragu, tidak sedikitpun, terutama saat keduanya mengucapkan sumpah.

Dan saat ia menatap mata Kyklo yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama, Charle Munsell bisa melihat masa depannya terpancar di mata pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya.

-oOo-

Suasana canggung begitu kental menggantung di udara bahkan di detik saat mereka baru memasuki kamar mereka berdua pasca upacara pernikahan. Tidak banyak kata yang terlontar ketika lidah terasa beku oleh rasa gugup yang membelit. Sesekali pandangan atau lirikan terlontar, meski hal itu justru memperparah rasa panas yang Charle rasakan di wajahnya dan debaran gila yang serasa mengguncang dari dalam dadanya. Namun ketika Kyklo memanggil namanya, gadis itu mendongak dan membuat pandangannya segera bertatapan dengan satu iris yang pada malam itu, lebih berbinar dari biasanya.

Seperti biasanya, senyum tipis itu terlukis di bibir suaminya.

"Kalau Charle mau, aku bisa tidur di kursi panjang di ruang depan."

"Tidak," spontan Charle berucap dan menggeleng. Ketika sadar apa yang baru ia ucapkan, warna merah di balik kulit wajahnya semakin jelas, "M-Maksudku…," gadis itu menunduk, "Sekarang musim dingin, dan di luar pasti kau akan kedinginan."

Ia menelan ludah, semakin tidak berani menatap wajah dari suaminya.

"Maksudku, Charle…," Kyklo memulai dengan perlahan. Ia memegang lengan atas istrinya dan kemudian kembali berbisik, "Kita bisa menunggu. Aku tidak mau menakuti dan melukaimu."

Terdengar sangat jujur. Terdengar begitu murni—hingga Charle merasa bersalah dan begitu keliru karena bisa membuat Kyklo mengucapkan hal seperti itu dimana sekarang mereka adalah suami istri dan Kyklo seharusnya mendapatkan apa yang menjadi haknya malam ini.

Charle mendongakkan kepala, lantas tersenyum kecil, "Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku. Aku tidak takut dan terluka oleh apapun jika bersamamu," bisiknya, lantas menangkup sebelah pipi Kyklo dengan sebelah tangannya. Berbagi kehangatan walau hanya sebatas kontak antara tangan dan pipi, namun kehangatan yang sesungguhnya adalah apa yang mereka rasakan di dada.

Kyklo tampak terdiam, seakan merenungi dan ragu akan ucapan Charle. Namun pemuda itu tersenyum, lantas terduduk di tepi ranjang yang telah ia singkap tirainya, "Duduklah kalau begitu," ia menepuk permukaan ranjang tepat di sisinya.

Bagaikan mendapat perintah yang tidak pisah ia bantah, Charle melangkah dan mendudukkan diri—selama itu pula panas di wajah dan degup jantungnya tiada mereda. Apalagi ketika Kyklo memegang telapak tangannya, lantas meremasnya lembut, sembari tangan yang satunya menangkup sebelah pipi dari istrinya.

Dan ciuman itu mengawali semuanya. Pagutan hangat di bibir mengawali semuanya, yang mana kali ini ciuman itu tidak seperti ciuman polos dan singkat yang biasanya sesekali mereka lakukan. Mata terpejam, hati merasa. Tangan yang lebih besar merayap dan melingkari pinggang ramping, sedangkan tangan yang lebih kecil berada di daerah pundak yang lebar.

Ciuman itu terlepas sejenak, Kyklo tersenyum dan menatap dalam kedua biru di depannya, "Aku mencintaimu, Charle," yang membuat pipi putih itu merona kembali.

Ketika Kyklo menambatkan jemarinya di antara helaian pirang itu sembari dengan perlahan mendorong dan membaringkan tubuh istrinya di ranjang, maka rasa gugup dan canggung yang membelenggu perlahan mencair. Semuanya terjadi, meski dengan sedikit ceroboh dan agak berantakan, tapi tetap mengalir seperti air. Saling menuntun, saling mengajari, tentang hal yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka alami. Tiap sentuhan adalah cinta, tiap ciuman bukanlah hanya karena nafsu semata, tiap bisikan menggetarkan sukma.

Dan Charle hanya memejamkan mata dan kerap membisikkan nama suaminya tiap laki-laki itu memberinya kebahagiaan jasmaniah malam itu baginya.

Malam yang begitu panjang, namun juga singkat dan paling hangat.

-oOo-

Meletakkan jarum dan kain yang dipegangnya ke pangkuannya, Charle mengalihkan pandang ke arah jendela yang ada di ruang depan. Pagi hari yang tampak kelabu oleh langit yang gelap karena salju. Butiran kristal beku itu melayang perlahan, meski sudah tidak deras karena musim dingin akan segera berlalu. Beberapa manusia tampak berjalan dan berdiri di sekitar jalanan di depan sana, juga sesekali kereta milik bangsawan melintas dengan kuda yang menariknya. Ia menghela napas dan menempelkan satu telapak tangan ke kaca. Dingin segera meresap ke tiap porinya.

Di hari yang dingin ini, suaminya justru berada di luar. Di tengah salju begini, suaminya masih bertugas sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Di saat yang seharunya paling nyaman untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama berbagi kehangatan, suaminya justru mempertaruhkan nyawa dbereksplorasi di luar dinding sana.

Charle menghela napas, lantas menggenggam kain biru gelap yang baru saja dirajutnya, sembari pandangan matanya mengarah ke perutnya.

Ia mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan berbisik lirih, "Nanti saat Ayah pulang, kita berikan syal ini untuknya, ya?"

-oOo-

Charle tak dapat menahan lengkungan yang sama yang tercipta di bibir Kyklo—meski senyuman laki-laki muda itu jauh lebih lebar dan hingga mencapai ke kedua mata gelapnya.

"Kau… Kau tidak becanda, Charle?" ucap Kyklo, meski demikian ekspresi bahagia itu sudah ada di wajahnya seakan-akan ia tahu bahwa istrinya tidak tengah becanda.

Benar saja, perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tujuh bulan lagi akan ada Munsell kecil di antara kita, Sayang."

Dan kedua lengan hangat itu melingkari tubuh kecil sang istri bersama dengan kepala pirang itu yang tertekan lembut ke dada suaminya. Kyklo memeluknya dengan erat, namun juga hangat. Bisa Charle dengar detak jantung itu. Bisa ia rasakan hangat itu.

Dan bisa Charle tahu cinta besar suaminya untuk dirinya—dan itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Charle," bisik Kyklo, mengelus lembut helai panjang dari sang istri, "Terimakasih."

Dan semenjak itu, Kyklo jauh lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Kecuali jika benar-benar ada urusan Survey Cops yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, tentu saja.

-oOo-

Mata Charle yang semula telah terpejam, membuka kembali ketika ia merasakan sentuhan di pinggangnya. Ia menunduk, dan mendapati sepasang lengan familiar yang kini tampak melingkari daerah pinggang dan perutnya dari belakang.

"Kau belum tidur?" bisik Charle, seraya menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di atas kedua telapak tangan Kyklo yang berada tepat di atas perutnya.

"Maaf," bisik Kyklo lirih di malam yang telah larut tersebut. Hela napasnya menerpa tengkuk Charle, membuat perempuan itu tanpa sadar semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, "Maaf telah membuatnya ada di saat yang tidak tepat," jemarinya yang kasar dan agak besar, mengelus lembut perut berbalut piyama dari istrinya.

Charle tidak menjawab, dan hanya mengelus pelan telapak tangan Kyklo, dan lelaki itu menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepala di seluk antara leher dan pundak istrinya, "Ia berhak hidup lebih baik dari kita—di masa yang jauh lebih baik dari kita berdua, Charle."

"Kyklo…"

Pelukan itu mengerat, "…Aku ingin dia lebih bebas dari kita."

Sejenak Charle terdiam, lantas tampak merenung. Untuk kemudian perempuan itu sedikit menolehkan kepala, dan dipandangnya wajah suaminya yang berada di sela pundak dan lehernya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Tapi dia memiliki kita," Charle mengumbar senyum tipis, sembari satu tangannya terangkat dan membelai sebelah Kyklo, "Kita menyayanginya. Kita akan senantiasa menjaganya. Akan selalu bersamanya. Bukan begitu, Suamiku?"

Kepala dengan helai legam itu mengangguk, "Tentu tapi—aku ingin dia memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dari kita."

"Siapa bilang tidak? Kita akan bersamanya dan menyayanginya. Bukankah dia akan hidup jauh lebih baik dari kita berdua?"

Keduanya yang yatim piatu. Yang jarang, bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tua. Ayah yang memperlakukan sang putri bagaikan alat untuk meraih kekuasaan. Bocah yang menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya di balik jeruji besi, terantai, tanpa cahaya, alih-alih melihat dan tahu wajah kedua orang tua.

Tanpa kebabasan.

"Kita akan memberikannya kebebasan yang tidak kita milikki, Sayang," bisik Charle, lantas mengecup sebelah pelipis sang suami.

Senyuman mulai terukir di bibir si lelaki, "Kita akan hidup dan membesarkannya, huh, Charle?"

Dan saat Charle tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kyklo mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah leher putih tersebut. Ia kecup beberapa saat, meresapi lembutnya kulit itu dan wangi khas yang sangat ia kenali terhirup dari sana. Pelukan kedua lengannya mengerat, namun kali ini sebelah tangannya bergerak, membelai dari perut istrinya yang belum membuncit, ke atas hingga menyamankan diri di salah satu dada sang istri yang masih terbalut kain piyama, dan sedikit meremasnya lembut. Bersama dengan lenguhan kecil yang lolos dari bibir Charle, Kyklo mengaitkan kedua kaki mereka untuk saling bergumul.

"Apa tak apa, Charle?" tanya Kyklo lirih, mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Charle untuk menatap wajah perempuan itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Charle untuk mengangguk, dan memandang suaminya dengan pandangan sendu, "Dia anakmu. Dia pasti kuat dan mampu bertahan, sepertimu, Sayang," dan kalimat penenangan itu diakhiri Charle dengan menelentangkan tubuhnya, menarik tubuh di atasnya untuk mengecup bibir dari suaminya, dan mulai kembali berbagi kehangatan di akhir musim dingin yang beku.

-oOo-

Tapi seperti pepatah klasik yang umum terdengar: kita hanya bisa merencanakan tanpa tahu apa yang akan menjadi kenyataan di masa depan.

Hari demi hari berjalan, Charle melewatinya dengan perasaan bahagia dan antusias. Perutnya semakin membesar—pertanda untuk dunia akan bukti cintanya dengan suaminya. Tidak hanya ia merasa hangat ketika merasakan tendangan kecil yang sesekali terjadi dari dalam perutnya, namun juga sikap Kyklo yang terasa semakin perhatian padanya. Ah, bahkan suaminya itu berubah sedikit _overprotective_—namun hal itu justru membuat Charle bahagia karena ia tahu, itu pertanda bahwa Kyklo sangat mencintainya dan calon bayi mereka.

Mereka masih sangat muda. Usia mereka pun masih 16 tahun. Namun Charle merasakan banyak kebahagiaan yang besar seakan-akan ia telah hidup di dunia ini seratus tahun lamanya.

Tetapi, di saat kandungannya baru mencapai 21 minggu, saat Charle berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya, tiang jemuran dengan beberapa pakaian terjemur dan sisanya yang masih berada di bak yang ada di dekat kakinya, Charle merasakan tubuhnya melemas disertai dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Segera ia memejamkan mata dan menumpukan sebelah telapak tangannya pada pohon yang menjadi penyangga tali jemuran.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan teratur, serta mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Hanya dalam beberapa saat, sakit kepalanya berkurang, meski lemas tubuhnya masih terasa.

Sebabnya, Charle memutuskan untuk segera menyantap sedikit makanan lantas tidur siang.

-oOo-

Semua tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan. Rasa sakit yang sudah ia rasakan sejak tiga minggu yang lalu nyatanya bukan hal sepele semacam kelelahan atau kurang makan. Mungkin memang salah satu faktornya adalah itu, tetapi semua tidak berakhir hanya ketika ia makan dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Hari itu ia baru pulang ke rumah dengan satu kantung belanjaan yang ada di dekapannya. Perutnya sudah membesar—bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya sudah mencapai usia 28 minggu. Dan hari ini perempuan itu memutuskan untuk berbelanja untuk memasak lebih karena Kyklo akan pulang—dan Charle ingin menyambutnya dengan membuat makanan-makanan yang paling disukai oleh suaminya.

Hanya saja, rasa sakit itu mulai terasa ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki setelah membuka pintu depan rumah.

Kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

Tidak hanya ia merasa lemas, lelah, sakit kepala, dan berkeringat dingin…

Namun juga rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan barang belanjaan dan terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin.

Charle hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat dan secara refleks berteriak keras.

-oOo-

Rasa sakit yang Charle rasakan tidak sebanding dengan sakit yang menyerbu hatinya ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan dokter dengan suaminya di luar pintu kamar ia berbaring. Tak banyak kata yang ia dengar. Hanya beberapa penggalan, hanya beberapa kalimat saja. Namun itu cukup membuatnya paham, dan di saat yang sama, merasa begitu ketakutan.

'….Tubuh yang lemah… Masih terlalu muda… Kandungan yang belum sempurna….'

Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah,

'…. Bayinya harus segera keluar, istri Anda tidak akan bisa bertahan lama.'

Tangan Charle terangkat dan menutup mulutnya bersama dengan air mata yang sontak menggenangi kedua mata birunya. Dua mata birunya yang membelalak ngeri, bibir bergetar menyuarakan isak tertahan, dan debaran jantungnya yang memberontak oleh kengerian, di saat ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan berakhir indah.

"Tidak…"

Ini serasa mimpi buruk.

"Tidak."

Namun inilah kenyataannya.

-oOo-

Kedua bola biru itu memandang dua iris gelap yang ada di depannya. Senyum kecil terlukis di bibirnya yang tipis dan pucat—berusaha untuk tampil ceria di depan lelaki yang tampak begitu murung durja. Sebisa mungkin tetap menjadi wanita yang dicintai suaminya—bukan Kyklo dulu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyukai saat Charle tersenyum dan ceria?

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" bisik Charle, menatap ke wajah Kyklo dengan geli.

Namun Kyklo tidak tersenyum—bahkan ekspresi sendu itu tidak terganti.

"Wajahmu itu lucu," sebisa mungkin ia memaksakan tawa lirih untuk keluar—sekalipun rasanya berat sekali, "Kau harus menghadap cermin dan melihatnya sendiri."

Telapak tangannya yang mengurus tergenggam, berada di kedua telapak tangan suaminya yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Terasa teremas lembut—tautan dan remasan tangan yang sangat Charle sukai sejak dulu.

"Kau harus berjuang, hm?" Kyklo berbisik. Ada yang patah di dalam hati Charle kala mendapati suara serak tertahan dari suaminya, "Berjuang, lahirkan anak kita, dan bantu aku untuk membesarkannya. Oke, Istriku?"

Charle terdiam dan hanya menatap suaminya. Suaminya yang menatapnya dalam, dengan pandangan desperet seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung hanya dengan menatap kedua bola biru istrinya. Suaminya yang berekspresi dan memohon dengan tulus. Mengatakan harapan dan mimpi indah—

—di saat semuanya terancam pupus.

"Kyklo…," Charle menarik napas, matanya mulai terasa kembali memanas, "Kau sangat tahu, aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih seperti ini. Dari dulu…," ia membalas remasan telapak tangan suaminya, "Aku tidak suka, Suamiku."

"Kau—" Kyklo menelan ludah, "Bagaimana bisa, Charle? Kau seperti ini. Dokter itu mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu…," Kyklo terdiam sesaat, lantas kembali bersuara lebih lirih, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kyklo…"

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu—kutunjukkan padamu," suara lelaki itu terdengar semakin putus asa, "Kita masih terlalu muda dan masih banyak hal yang bisa kita lalui. Kau jangan—" kepala bersurai legam itu menunduk, lantas menghela napas berat, "Jangan pergi."

Suasana menghening. Charle menghela napas, lantas beringsut mendekat ke arah suaminya. Kyklo segera meraihnya dalam pelukannya, dan membawa kepala wanita itu untuk bersandar di dadanya. Hanya keheningan yang ada. Terduduk di ranjang mereka berdua hanya dengan mendengar kesunyian. Tautan tangan yang tak terlepaskan, dan detak jantung yang bisa Charle dengar di balik dada yang ia sandari itu.

Detak yang selalu menenangkan baginya.

"Kita terlalu muda untuk pantas mendapatkan semua kesedihan ini," bisik Charle dengan menatap kosong ke arah dinding di depan sana, "Sejak kecil, kita mendapatkan cobaan yang tidak sekecil usia kita. Menyakitkan. Perih. Dan hanya menimbulkan luka saat mengingatnya."

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari sebelah mata birunya, bahkan tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya.

"Tetapi, Sayangku, bukankah kita juga terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang kita punya sekarang? Aku bertemu denganmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku menikah denganmu. Dan aku mengandung, dan akan melahirkan anakmu," bisiknya lirih dengan suara dan bibir bergetar, "Kebahagiaan yang kurasakan juga tidak sekecil usiaku. Aku tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun, Kyklo."

"Aku tidak mau," balas Kyklo di telinganya. Semakin erat ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh yang semakin kurus itu, "Semuanya tak akan berarti tanpa kau ada, Charle."

"Kau kuat, Kyklo. Dari dulu, kau adalah lelaki terkuat yang paling kutahu."

Menundukkan kepalanya di pundak Charle, Kyklo menggeleng lirih dan berbisik tertahan, "Berhenti, Charle. Berhenti bicara."

"Aku yang membutuhkanmu. Kau yang menguatkanku. Sekalipun dulu aku tidak ikut kabur denganmu, kau pasti bisa bertahan," kristal bening dan cair itu semakin deras mengaliri wajah kecil dan pucat itu.

"Charle berhenti."

Charle memejamkan mata, dan dua tetes air matanya kembali terjatuh.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyklo."

Seakan-akan itu adalah kalimat yang bisa menyimpulkan semuanya.

-oOo-

Tarikan napasnya terlihat pendek-pendek, seakan pasokan oksigen di sekitar telah menipis dan begitu sulit untuk dihirup oleh paru-parunya yang terasa menyempit. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat wajah putih kecilnya tampak basah dan berkilau oleh keringat yang tertempa cahaya dari lampu tabung api yang terletak di meja tepat di sampingnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, terbaring pasrah dan lemah di atas ranjang yang bahkan tak bisa ia rasakan lagi kenyamanan yang selalu ia dapatkan tiap kali ia berbaring di sana. Tubuh bergetar, jantung berdetak membuatnya merasa begitu berdebar. Rasanya buruk—amat buruk.

Namun meski di dalam suasana dan rasa buruk demikian, ia tidak takut. Ia tidak sedih. Ia tidak gentar.

Karena ada dirinya di sana. Ada dirinya yang terduduk di samping ranjangnya. Ada dirinya yang menatap ke arahnya—aura tegas yang selalu tampak terbungkus rapi oleh kecemasan dan rasa duka. Ada dirinya, yang sudah beberapa lama hanya duduk di sana, sembari menggenggam tangannya—mengaitkan rapat jemari mereka hingga ke sela-sela. Berbagi kehangatan yang semula terlupa oleh keringat dingin yang membasuh tubuhnya. Berbagi rasa tenang dan nyaman melalui pandangan kedua iris gelapnya—membuatnya hampir lupa pada dirinya sendiri, pada apa yang telah, tengah, dan akan terjadi, pada siapapun. Pada apapun.

Tak peduli tubuhnya yang terasa melemah dan sakit, Charle merasa tenang karena ada bayangan Kyklo Munsell yang tampak di kedua iris biru cerahnya.

Ada Kyklo Munsell—suaminya—di dekatnya.

Tak peduli sekalipun seandainya ia bisa merasakan jam pasir hidupnya kian menipis habis, Charle tak peduli dan tak merasa gentar.

Asal ada Kyklo di sana.

Sekarang, kemarin, dahulu—tiap kali Charle mengalami hari tercerah hingga kelabu bahkan tergelap dalam hidupnya.

Ketika Dokter kembali menyuruhnya untuk kembali menarik napas dan berusaha, maka Charle menggenggam erat-erat tangan Kyklo, memejamkan mata, dan berteriak keras.

Suara tangis yang nyaris pecah di malam yang sunyi.

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, ada tiga hal yang Charle tahu. Dokter bilang anaknya adalah bayi perempuan yang cantik. Helai tipisnya yang berwarna gelap. Dan juga sentuhan lembut dari bibir Kyklo di dahinya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Charle."

Charle merasa begitu bahagia, hingga rasanya ia tak pantas untuk meminta hal lain lebih dari apa yang sudah ia dapatkan di hidupnya.

-oOo-

Turun dari kuda yang dinaikinya, Kyklo segera menautkan tali kendali kuda ke tiang di kandang di belakang kantor Survey Cops. Sejenak ia elus pelan leher hewan yang sudah menjadi kawannya selama bertahun-tahun ini dalam tugasnya. Kegiatannya terhenti dan ia menoleh ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Squad Leader Munsell!" satu pemuda berhelai pirang berdiri tegap di belakangnya sembari memberinya hormat khas para prajurit.

Kyklo membuat gerakan menurun dengan telapak tangannya—isyarat agar prajurit muda di depannya itu untuk menurunkan kepalan tangannya dari dada kirinya, "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Komandan Carlo meminta Anda untuk menghadap ke ruangannya untuk rapat persiapan ekspedisi tiga minggu lagi."

"Oke," Kyklo mengangguk, "Dasar. Bahkan aku baru saja sampai sehabis menghadap MP di Wall Sina," lelaki berusia di awal 20 tahun itu menatap ke arah parjurit muda di depannya, "Tapi tolong bilang aku akan menemuinya sebelum makan siang nanti. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dahulu."

Prajurit itu mengangguk, "Siap!" sembari kembali memberinya hormat, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah kembali memasuki markas.

Kyklo menghela napas, lantas mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaket Survey Cops miliknya. Tiga buah bungkusan kecil berwarna coklat.

Ia tersenyum kecil memandangnya, "Harus memberikan ini dulu kepadanya."

-oOo-

Langkah Kyklo memelan ketika ia berada beberapa jauh di depan pintu pondok yang berdiri tepat di samping markas Survey Cops. Ia melihat pintu pondok itu terbuka, lantas nampaklah seorang wanita seumurannya yang keluar dari sana. Satu wanita memakai dress hingga mata kaki, dengan helai pirang halusnya yang tergelung hingga ke pangkal lehernya. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil, jauh lebih mungil, dari tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil yang tergendong di sebelah pinggang wanita itu. Tubuh dengan kulit putih halusnya dan helai gelap, degan dua iris yang meniru dengan baik kedua mata Kyklo.

Berdiri di ambang pintu sana. Tersenyum lebar. Menatapnya dengan kebahagiaan karena penantian mereka berakhir hanya dengan datangnya Kyklo ke hadapan mereka.

Bibir Kyklo menarik seulas senyum. Tapi ketika matanya kembali berkedip, apa yang dilihatnya menghilang bagaikan sulap oleh satu jentikan jari saja.

Pintu pondok itu masih tertutup.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Menghela napas, ia menunduk, dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Kembali ia melangkah, lantas membuka pintu itu dan berujar, "Aku pulang."

Sebuah suara tapak kaki khas lari yang cepat-cepat terdengar dari arah dapur rumah. Bersama dengan suara teriakan, "Hei, jangan berlarian! Nanti kau terjatuh!"

Dari balik lorong yang mengarah ke dapur, muncullah sumber dari suara berisik khas lari cepat tersebut. Adalah satu sosok mungil yang muncul dari sana. Gadis kecil yang berlari cepat, lantas tanpa memberikan Kyklo kesempatan berbicara, langsung menabrak kedua kaki lelaki itu sembari berteriak nyaring, "AYAH PULANG! AYAH PULANG!"

Sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir Kyklo, sembari ia menunduk dan mengangkat bocah itu untuk berada di depan wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih kecil, terasa ringan di kedua tangannya. Usianya masih sangat belia. Helai gelap yang terikat ekor kuda di kedua sisi kepalanya, dua iris gelap yang meniru dengan baik kedua mata Kyklo. Remah-remah roti yang tampak di sekitar wajahnya yang kecil dan putih. Dan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang dengan sangat sempurna mengingatkan Kyklo pada satu-satunya wanita yang pernah ia cintai di seumur hidupnya.

Wanita yang membuat Kyklo tidak mengenal perasaan yang sama selain hanya dari dirinya.

"Carla Munsell, kau kemarin baru terjatuh dan sekarang kau berlarian lagi?" Kyklo menghardik lirih, namun dengan senyuman yang justru membuat putrinya takut, justru tertawa kecil. Lelaki itu menoel ujung hidung gadis kecilnya, "Dasar anak nakal."

"Berkali-kali dia menanyakan kapan kau kembali, Kyklo. Aku hampir lelah menjawabnya," satu lelaki muncul dari arah dapur juga. Kyklo menoleh dan memberinya anggukan singkat.

"Maaf dia sudah merepotkanmu."

Lelaki itu mengibaskan tangan, "Apa maksudmu? Dia keponakanku," lelaki berhelai pirang itu menunduk dan mengusap tengkuknya, "Ini hal terkecil yang bisa kulakukan untuk meminta maaf padamu dan adikku."

Senyum kecil kembali ada di bibir Kyklo, "Terimakasih, Xavi."

Xavi hanya mengendikkan bahu, lantas kembali menegakkan kepala, "Aku harus pulang dahulu, oke? Istri dan anak-anakku mungkin sudah menungguku."

"Ah, ya."

"Kalau perlu bantuan, jangan sungkan mengatakannya padaku, Kyklo," lelaki itu melangkah lantas berdiri di dekat Carla dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecil itu, "Hei, sekarang Ayahmu sudah pulang. Jadi anak yang baik, oke?"

"Aku anak yang baik, kok, Paman," Carla merengut lucu, membuat Xavi tertawa, sebelum mengucapkan salam dan berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari pondok kecil itu.

"Ayah!" Carla memeluk Kyklo, lantas menatap kedua mata sang Ayah dengan pandangan dan binar antusias, "Kau membawakan coklat untukku?"

"Ah, Ayah lupa," Kyklo memasang ekspresi terkejut, "Maaf, ya, Sayang."

Dua pipi tembem dan kemerahan itu menggembung kesal, "Ayah."

Tertawa lirih melihat putrinya, Kyklo meraba-raba kantong jaketnya, "Ah? Apa ini? Seperti ada sesuatu di kantong jaketku?"

Carla turut mengarahkan pandangan ke saku jaket Kyklo, dan telapak tangan Kyklo kembali keluar dari sakunya, sembari masih menggenggam sesuatu dari sana. Kyklo menatap putrinya dengan senyum jenaka baik di bibir atau ekspresinya.

"Nah, apakah ini yang kau mau, Putri?" ia membuka telapak tangannya, dan memperlihatkan tiga bungkus kecil coklat di sana.

Carla memekik senang dan terkejut, "AYAH!" dan memeluk erat leher Kyklo.

Kyklo membalas pelukan putrinya. Satu telapak tangannya mengelus punggung kecil dari Carla. Kedua matanya menatap pada satu benda berwarna emas yang melingkari satu jarinya.

Cincin emas yang mengingatkannya pada semuanya. Pada masa lalunya. Pada masa depannya. Pada luka dan bahagianya. Dan pada cinta dan kasihnya yang telah berlalu, namun masih membekas dalam, sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Pada Charle Inocencio, yang mengajarinya banyak hal di dunia yang awalnya tak ia ketahui apapun tentangnya.

Pada Charle Munsell, satu-satunya orang yang mengubahnya dari tawanan menyedihkan menjadi manusia yang penuh oleh kasih dan bahagia.

"Carla mau ikut Ayah bertemu Paman Carlo?"

"Mm! Aku ikut!"

Kyklo tersenyum, lantas mengecup pelan hidung putrinya, "Ayo kita kesana?"

Apapun yang terjadi, Kyklo akan berusaha memberikan Carla hidup dan masa depan yang jauh lebih indah dan bebas dari masa lalu dan hidup kedua orang tuanya.

Setidaknya itu yang akan membuat Kyklo memiliki alasan untuk ingin menatap hari esok ketika separuh nyawanya telah pergi bersama dengan mendiang istrinya.

**Fin.**

A/N: …. O(===(

Capek banget sumpah. Tapi saya lagi JATUH CINTA MATI JEBRET dengan pairing ini. Dan ketika takdir menemukan saya dengan **Nagisa Yoriko**, _partner _saya dalam menggila banyak hal di PM FFn, cinta saya pada pairing ini semakin bertambah. Ini pair terimut se-SnK-verse tolongh OTL Ga tahu kenapa hampir tidak ada yang menulis fanfiksi tentang mereka. Ini adalah pairing yang dikit lagi pasti _official canon_ dan punya feels yang mendalam.

Dan yah, di sini saya pake Carla sebagai anak mereka. Tentu saja, Carla Jaeger itu. Karena saya mikir banyak kesamaan antara mereka. Warna rambut Carla, dan bentuk mata Carla (yang ditiru dengan baik oleh Eren) yang sangat mirip dengan bentuk mata Kyklo. Apalagi dengan sifat Kyklo yang mirip dengan Eren: penuh ambisi, rasa penasaran dan antusias dengan dunia luar, determined, dan penuh keberanian (meski mendekati ke ceroboh). JADI SAYA MIKIR CARLA ITU ANAKNYA KYKLOCHARLE TOLONG!

Dan Charle saya buat meninggal karena isu dari fans bahwa nantinya Charle meninggal, entah karena apa. Ya, saya ini maso. Saya ngetik Charle meninggal di fic ini sekalipun ini sangat menyakiti kokoro saya ""orz

Last, nih, Yori hutang eike udah lunas ya! Ayo bikin KykloCharle sanah! #tendang

Sudah, jemari saya keriting o(===(


End file.
